Kira Flamescale
Kira is a retired spy who worked for Team Light during the times after the Human's second World War. She was a renowned spy and known as the best in all of Lumeria. She eventually retired and settled down with her mate Infurno Flamescale. Kira belongs to http://legendarygriffin.deviantart.com/ Physical Appearance Kira is a poison dragon from the Venomfang family. This Clan of poison dragons are quite hard to come across due to their solitary personalities and scales that blend into forest territories. Venomfang's closely resemble serpents, having an elongated neck, body and tail for quick maneuvers and strong muscles. Kira is a typical Venomfang, being the colours of black and green and having fangs that retract like a snake's, but her eyes are able to change colour from green to yellow, a trait that has an unknown origin. Her scales are like a snakes as well, neatly layered from head to tail and are oddly quite soft. The spines on her head are able to raise and fall depending on her mood and are a bright lime green, a typical warning for others to know she's poisonous, literally. Kira and any Venomfang have toxic saliva and blood, meaning attackers have to be wary of her bite as well as their own. She also has a poisonous barb at the end of her tail that can be used once every five hours. Elemental Abilities Kira knows a lot about using her poison element and even spit globs of burning acid at foes. Personality Kira is a very overconfident and boastful dragon, claiming that she is almost impossible to kill due to her poisonous body. She will not hesitate to defend herself or others when they're in trouble and would do anything for the sake of Team Light. Her devotion and willingness to fight for good makes her a formidable opponent. Towards friends and family she is rather kind and loving, she would do anything for them. Bio Kira was a loner at birth and raised herself without knowing of her origins. Because of this she learned how to survive faster than most creatures and her trust in others was very low. She lived in a forest for decades until she came across a group of light dragons. At first she thought they were a threat to her territory, so she attacked. But after being subdued she was asked if she would like to put her fighting skills to good use and join Team Light. She didn't have much of a choice, but she also wished to have a life worth living, so she accepted and became one of the top reconnaissance and undercover members of the team. After fighting for Team Light for another few decades she met Infurno and became his mate. She temporarily left the battlefield to look after her hatchling, Jerrack, and adopted son Lavanos for 6 months before joining once again and leaving the two in Infurno's care. Relationships Infurno Flamescale Her mate whom she loves dearly and will protect with her life. Lavanos Magmatail Her adopted son who had already been living with Infruno. She loves him dearly. Jerrack Flamescale Her son whom she had with Inferno. She loves him dearly, like she loves Lavanos, and treats her children with the utmost kindness. Quotes N/A Gallery Trivia - Kira's family left her soon after she hatched for her own protection due to an illness spreading through the Venomfang family - Kira is immune to all poisons except for a plant known as Nightshade - Kira loves fluffy creatures - Kira envies a lot of other dragons even though she boasts about herself Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians